


***

by Sinfique



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "Гинтама, РФ. У РФ предсвадебная депрессия, и он приходит пожаловаться на жизнь: фесты простаивают, пейрингов недодали, эрсто расплодились и кишат, авторы уходят, семья далеко, как же быть. Гинтама в свойственной ему манере флегматично утешает РФ, поит клубничным молоком и направляет на путь истинный."</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

Окончание макси-квеста спровоцировало целую волну катаклизмов: фандомы праздновали так, что все коридоры были усеян стеклами и окурками, музыка и пьяные вопли доносились едва ли не из каждой комнаты, слившиеся команды, возглавляемые фандомом Декстера, оккупировали целый этаж и, запасясь чистой текилой, устроили коллективные рыдания и конкурс на самый уебищный слив сезона. В общежитии было громко, накурено и уютно как никогда – забыв о прежних распрях, фандомы мирились, братались и трахались под непрекращающиеся тосты во имя четвертого левела.  
Гинтама чувствовал себя неловко на этом празднике жизни, особенно заприметив у двери целую гору каких-то бумажек, подозрительно похожих на те письма, что обычно присылали менеджеру после выпуска очередной главы. Решив не рисковать, он отправился на поиски места потише. Под это определение как никогда подходил полигон.  
Солнце светило как упоротое – ни то вспомнило про запоздалое бабье лето, ни то тоже додали по ОТП; где-то вдалеке мелькали одинокие фигурки фандомов – ходили проветриться или доносили внеконкурс, Гинтаме было лень вглядываться. Примостившись на крыльце и прикрыв глаза, он прикуривал одну сигарету за другой. Было тепло и уютно, от канона слегка кружилась голова и шумело в ушах. Мысли вяло текли сами по себе, Гинтама почти не следил за ними, засмотревшись на пролетавших перед глазами майонезных фей, когда кто-то заслонил солнце и совсем нелюбезно ткнул его под ребра.  
"Назвать Гандам Черным рыцарем и выдать за текст на спецквест!" – невпопад подумал он и обернулся.  
РФ, привычно небрежный, непривычно тихий, нависал над ним, и солнце, светившее со спины, окружало его рыжевато-красным ореолом.  
– Слышь, ты, утырок, – с независимым видом сунув руки в карманы, сказал он, – коробочку не видел?  
Гинтама невпопад моргнул, приложил руку ко лбу, как будто РФ был героем манги, и его реплика вот-вот должна была появиться в облачке около рта, но ничего такого не происходило. РФ присел рядом на корточки, пощелкал пальцам перед глазами и пробормотал:  
– Эй, прием, да ты совсем никакой что ли?  
Гинтама с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и помотал головой. Без огненного обрамления на РФ можно было смотреть спокойно, да и майонезные феи куда-то разлетелись.  
– Придурок, – поджал губы РФ. – Коробочку, говорю, не видел?  
– Неа, – произнес Гинтама исключительно чтобы проверить, не появится ли у него самого облачко текста.  
– А я слышал, у тебя в макси ее пронзили, – сказал РФ, прищурившись, и глаза у него стали злые-злые.  
– Пронзить не значит написать, – пожал плечами Гинтама. РФ промолчал и покосился в сторону полигона, а Гинтама разглядывал его украдкой. То ли пора было завязывать с феями, то ли РФ и правда выглядел мрачнее обычного. Проследив, как тот встает и разворачивается к дверям, Гинтама неожиданно для себя спросил:  
– У брата спрашивал?  
РФ затормозил, кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
– Говорит, не видел. А тебе-то что?  
– Беспокоюсь, – не стал уточнять Гинтама, о ком именно.  
– Ты-то? – иронично переспросил РФ, оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Я-то, – не обращая внимания на тон, согласился Гинтама и затянулся.  
Вдалеке что-то грохнуло – Трансформеры выбросили остатки челенджа так, как будто они были радиоактивными. РФ плюхнулся на ступеньки рядом и ухмыльнулся:  
– Теперь небось и сам не рад, такого места в шаблонах лишился.  
– А?  
– Совсем придурок, – огрызнулся РФ, – думать надо было, у кого коробочки пиздишь.  
Гинтама пожал плечами.  
– А ты чего не со всеми празднуешь? – невпопад спросил он.  
РФ похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет, Гинтама машинально протянул свою пачку, но тот сначала проверил все карманы, и только потом нехотя вытащил одну.  
– ФБ заебала. Вообще все заебало, – он щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся и поперхнулся: – Блядь, что это за хуйня?  
– Клубника под майонезом, – обиженно пробормотал Гинтама. РФ покачал головой.  
– Ну и херню же ты куришь. Клубника, говоришь? – он затянулся еще раз и посмотрел в сторону полигона, моргнул. – А, точно, лавхейт двух Хибари.  
Гинтама решил не ввязываться в спор.  
– Ты же опять на первом. Текстов читать-не перечитать, арты хорошие, на инсайде вспоминают через два, а то и через три раза. В чем проблема-то?  
– Да ни в чем, – сквозь зубы пробормотал РФ. – Ахуенно все, лучше некуда просто. Фесты все как один сдохли. Текстов дофига, а вишня, один из главных, блядь, пейрингов, скончалась в муках. И вообще читать нечего, говорят. РФ не торт, в том году лучше был. У РФ порно бездуховное. РФ ньюфаги не нужны. И авторы тоже не нужны. РФ только и может, что артеров у Блича отжимать. Заебали. Кругом заебали. И кому я это рассказываю-то, а, – он глубоко затянулся и отшвырнул прокуренный до фильтра бычок. – Семья разбежалась совсем. И Кей-поп уехал, – уже спокойнее закончил он. Гинтама протянул пачку, переспросил:  
– Куда?  
– На мальчишник. Сказал, что нагуляется и недели через две вернется.  
– Смотри, как бы не отбил кто, – чуть улыбнулся Гинтама.  
– Я этому кому потом почки отобью, – мрачно пообещал РФ, покосившись на него.  
– Вот уж не сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул тот. РФ посмотрел чуточку настороженно, но без прежней враждебности, и снова затянулся. Выглядел он как человек, успевший выложиться за минуту до дедлайна. – Знаешь историю про панду?  
РФ помотал головой и цапнул из рук Гинтамы всю пачку.  
– Жила-была в лесу красная панда, ела, спала, требовала деньги на вот те желуди со вкусом малины у красной панды-папы, играла с красной пандой-братом в приставку, ходила в школу и исправно доставала красную панду-терпеливого учителя химии. А потом в лес пришли Сапоги. Все красные панды их боялись, и только наш юный герой, желавший стать самураем, постичь бушидо и получить новенькую Нинтендо, решил сразиться с незваным гостем.  
– И что? – спросил РФ, забыв про сигарету.  
– Что-что, – проворчал Гинтама, – попал в зоопарк, и до конца жизни мерзкие громкие детишки тыкали в него пальцами через решетку. А все потому, что нечего фигней заниматься, надо родителей слушать.  
РФ крякнул. Затянулся еще раз, потушил сигарету о ступеньку и встал. Кинул пачку сигарет Гинтаме в руки, скривился:  
– Херня твои истории. И сигареты тоже херня. Ладно, не опоздай там на спецквест, уебище, – развернулся и пошел к входу в общагу.  
– Сам-то куда? – крикнул Гинтама ему в спину.  
– Некогда мне тут со всякими неудачниками трепаться, – ответил РФ, разворачиваясь в дверях. – У мачехи надо благословения попросить, а то нехорошо прямо. И Кей-попу позвонить, заебался я тут один тусить, пускай возвращается. Я ему самый лучший в мире мальчишник устрою, все обзавидуются. А, чего я тебе рассказываю, – он махнул рукой и скрылся в дверях.  
Гинтама хмыкнул и затушил сигарету. И правда, он тоже как-то засиделся – давно пора было сходить к Валву и хорошенько отпраздновать окончание предпоследнего левела. В конце концов, ББ-квест – это не хухры-мухры, а повод для выпивки и накуривания идей для кроссоверного джена с кишками. А РФ всегда остается РФом, что тут поделать.


End file.
